As Time Goes On
by Padfoot and Prongs Gurl
Summary: Lets take a look on Lily and James' relationship starting in their 6th year and ending in their 7th year. Includes Love, Mystery, Angst, amd more!


**A/N: OK so this is my 2****nd**** fic, and my 1****st**** James and Lily one. It takes place in their 6****th**** year but will end in their 7****th**** year. **

With Lily

"Prat, jerk, git, arrogant, egotistical, sweet, funny, toe-rag, cute, obnoxious, loveable…" _NO! you can't think of James Potter that way!_ Lily Evans thought was walking around the lake at Hogwarts. She was currently in her 6th year at school. It was a cold winter day. It was around Christmastime and Lily and a few other students, including the ever so popular James Potter, were at Hogwarts for the holiday.

James had just pulled a prank on Lily. _What is with James Potter and teasing me? _Lily asked herself.

All of a sudden Lily felt a pair of strong, large, cold hands on her shoulders. Before she had a chance to look, she felt herself falling into the freezing cold lake. The last thing she remembers is a cold voice saying, "That's where you belong, Mudblood!" and then the person walking off laughing.

With James

James Potter was sitting in his dormitory thinking of a good way to get Lily Evans to like him.

"Come on, Padfoot. There's got to be something I can do to get Evans to like me." James was talking to his best friend Sirius 'Padfoot' Black.

"I don't know, Prongs. Why don't you just go talk to her?" Sirius suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, Padfoot! Lets see where Lily is." James said as he took out The Maurder's Map. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." As he said the words the map appeared. He saw that the 'Lily Evans' dot was in the lake. _Why would Lily be swimming in the freezing— _Just then James noticed that her dot wasn't moving. He sprang up and sprinted to the lake.

"LILY!! LILY WHERE ARE YOU???" He noticed a hat floating in the water. _Lily._ He ran over and dived in. When he finally found Lily, he brought her out of the lake. He took his wand out of his back pocket and cast a heating charm on the both of them and ran Lily to the Hospital wing.

2 days later

Lily sleepily opened her eyes and noticed she was in the Hospital Wing. _God my head hurts._ She thought. She looked around and it seemed she wasn't the only one in the Hospital Wing. James Potter was sitting in a chair next to her bed sleeping. _What happened?_ She asked herself.

"James!" James' head snapped forward and his eyes shot open.

"Lily! Thank god you're alright!" He said getting up and walking over to her bedside.

"What happened, James?" She asked. Her emerald eyes were swarming with unanswered questions.

"I don't know, Lily, we were hoping you could answer that."

"All I remember is a pair of cold hand on my shoulders, pushing me into the lake and then someone saying 'That's where you belong, Mudblood.' And then laughing. That's it, James." She began to cry.

"'S okay, Lily." James assured her.

"How'd I get out of the lake, James?" She said thru her sobs.

"Well…I…Uhhh…I jumped in and pulled you out." He said raising a hand to back of his neck.

"Thank you James. That was really heroic of you."

"Well I would do anything for you. Lily. I know that you don't even like me but I love you, Lily."

Lily murmured something that James couldn't understand. "What was that, Lily?" he asked.

"I said that I love you too." She said looking at her hands which were in her lap. James' eyes widened.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, James, I do. I don't know why but I do." James let out a whoop of joy and punched the air. He walked back over to Lily's bedside and craned his head down and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Mr. Potter! Out, Out, Out!" Madame Pomfrey (A/N: Spell??) said as she rushed to Lily's bedside. "Mr. Potter, you've been up here for 2 days straight. Why don't you go get some breakfast for yourself and Ms. Evans, and bring it back up here." James got up and sighed in defeat.

"Alright I'll go." He gave Lily a chaste kiss and walked down to the Great Hall.

**A/N: OK. That's it for now. My family is going camping. So I have to go pack. So I won't be updating all weekend. But the more reviews the faster I'll update. **

**Evangelina **


End file.
